Le cauchemar
by FluffyRedFox
Summary: (OS, pour le moment) Thomas se retrouve dans une ville ô combien étrange qui n'a rien à envier au Labyrinthe. Au détour d'un chemin, il tombe sur Newt, avec qui il va découvrir les bizarreries de cette ville fantôme... avant de se réveiller en sursaut au bloc. Et si ce rêve n'en était pas un ?...


**_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, (dommage pour moi mais heureusement pour eux...) mais sont la propriété de James Dashner._**

 ** _NDA : Je me suis inspirée des films pour les personnages, ils peuvent donc différer mentalement et physiquement de la description des livres._**

* * *

« Un éclair plus tard, et voilà ce qui m'arrive » pensais-je désespéré. La ville dans la quelle je me trouvais était totalement déserte, je n'y étais jamais venu, et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ou elle se situait géographiquement. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'y était arrivé non plus. Cette ville se situait près de la mer à en croire l'endroit où j'étais actuellement. Des vagues éclaboussaient la jetée qui surplombait l'océan et le vent soufflait fort près de mes oreilles, on aurait dit un monstre qui essayait de me happer de ses grandes mains glacées, me forçant à m'enfoncer vers le centre-ville pour lui échapper. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, le ciel se couvrait peu à peu, et il m'était impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il était, les boutiques étaient encore ouvertes c'est tout ce que je savais, les néons brillaient dans les vitrines, les camions des marchants de glaces bien sortis dehors, mais il n'y avait personne, ni la marmaille qui en temps normal se serait ruée sur le glacier, ni même les commerçants. La rue était calme au possible, mes pas résonnaient et se répercutaient en un écho déplaisant contre les murs recouverts de poussière, me donnant l'impression d'être suivi, comme une proie traquée par un détraqué mental, ou par une bête féroce et sauvage, ce qui ne me changeait pas tellement du Labyrinthe dans le fond. La route, plus loin descendait abruptement vers une petite place où se situait un bar, et je priais intérieurement pour y trouver quelqu'un tout en m'y dirigeant. Une seule chose me frappa, cette côte était rudement dure à descendre, bien que fortement inclinée, plus j'avançais et plus le lieu semblait s'éloigner... Le pub, excentré de tout, reclus, comme rejeté se trouvait à la lisière d'une forêt qui semblait assez sombre, on eu dit que les arbres n'allaient pas tarder à l'envahir, en cassant ses vitres, les branches s'insinuant à l'intérieur, semblables aux tentacules du Kraken . Lui aussi était désert, la poussière s'installait sur le comptoir, les tables et tout le mobilier en couches épaisses. J'ouvris un des placards afin de pouvoir jauger environs depuis combien de temps il était inutilisé, mais il était plein, des dizaines de sortes de boissons, et ce qui m'étonna fut l'intérieur, il était bien plus grand que l'extérieur ne pouvait le laisser paraître. Pour tout dire, je n'en voyais pas le fond et mes bras étaient trop courts pour l'atteindre, même quand je me hissais sur la pointe de mes pieds. Je haussais les épaules, « Quel monde de fou », ricanais-je. Je pris une boisson avant de refermer le meuble, laissais tout de même un mot d'excuse sur le comptoir près de la caisse car j'avais horreur de ne pas payer. Je ne regardais même pas son contenu, n'étant pas voleur ni profiteur, « La politesse tout de même » pensais-je. Je ressortis, portant la bouteille à mes lèvres alors que j'entendais des pas sur ma gauche, je tournais la tête pour regarder ce qui se passait.

\- Newt ! Putain, tu fais quoi ici ? M'exclamais-je.  
\- Je peux facilement te retourner la même question Tommy. Dit-il calmement.

Newt est le seul véritable ami que j'ai au bloc, je ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais malgré les apparences, nous nous entendions très bien. Il avait les cheveux châtain clairs et fins, contrastant avec la peau claire de son visage, ses yeux étaient un mélange de chocolat et de noir tacheté de doré. Avant mon arrivée au bloc, il était coureur, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'en tentant de se suicider dans le Labyrinthe il s'était blessé la jambe sans aucune rémission possible. Malgré tout, il était beaucoup plus charismatique qu'Alby et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ce n'était pas lui le chef des blocards... Je souris de la pertinence de sa réplique. Il était très calme, en toutes circonstances, et c'était en partie ce pour quoi je l'admirais.

\- Je sais pas vraiment en fait. Répondis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
\- Moi non plus, et je connais pas l'endroit. Confirma-t-il.

Un craquement assourdissant se fit entendre dans les arbres, quelques feuilles tombèrent au sol, puis un corbeau s'envola maladroitement en croassant, nous faisant sursauter tout les deux. Je lâchais la bouteille qui se fracassa à mes pieds, alors que je lâchais un rire nerveux. Newt observait vers la source du bruit mais ne vis rien qui aurait pu terroriser l'animal. Il resta tout de même sur ses gardes, toujours calme et maître de lui-même. Mais quelque chose de plutôt bizarre attira mon attention et m'effraya un peu...

\- Newt, le liquide est pas censé couler du haut vers le bas, d'un point élevé à un point bas, d'amont en aval ? Hoquetais-je confus.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes...

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, je pointais du doigt les débris de ma bouteille et le reste de la boisson qui s'écoulait d'une main tremblante. Seulement, le liquide s'écoulait sur le bitume de la route en remontant la côte abrupte en bas de la quelle nous étions, laissant une traînée de liquide plus foncé sur le sol. Il hoqueta de surprise comme moi un peu de temps avant. Je l'attrapais par le poignet et l'entraînais avec moi en grognant un « Putain on reste pas là quoi ! », il acquiesça en hochant la tête, toujours incrédule, c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. La ville était grande et plusieurs fois nous tournâmes en rond, puis Newt entreprit de nous guider un minimum. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait un sens de l'orientation à la limite du surnaturel. Nous pénétrâmes dans un petit lotissement de quatre maisons, une rue le coupait symétriquement en deux. La première maison était un grand chalet en bois orangé, le style de maisons que l'on trouve au Canada, des flocons blancs virevoltaient au dessus de cette maison, un comble pour un mois d'octobre. La poudreuse s'était déjà accumulée sur près de cinquante centimètres dans le jardin et sur le toit, et les gros flocons, semblables à du coton, continuaient de chuter abondamment. La maison d'à côté n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente, elle était bien différente, dans le style villa dite « de footballeur », avec de grandes baies vitrées donnant vue sur une immense piscine et un jacuzzi. Dans le jardin de celle ci, pas de neige, malgré seulement les cinq mètres qui la séparaient de sa voisine, mais de grand érables aux feuilles oranges et rouges qui tombaient irrégulièrement au sol parmi les champignons qui abondaient. Je secouais la tête et refermais la bouche jusqu'alors grande ouverte, je vis Newt dans le même état que moi alors que nous nous retournions pour voir les deux autres demeures. La troisième était un petit cottage avec une piscine extérieure, dans laquelle flottaient des matelas gonflables, des bouées et des ballons. A côté se trouvait une table de pique-nique avec un grand parasol au dessus. Et enfin, la dernière demeure était une maison assez banale, néanmoins, son jardin croulait sous les différentes espèces de fleurs qui poussaient, et un couple de tourterelles était en train de roucouler amoureusement sur une branche d'un arbre. Un souvenir s'imposa à moi, les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi. Je me reculais, la vue d'ensemble était juste incroyable, quoiqu'un peu effrayante en soi, voir les quatre époques de l'année concrètement représentées sur quelques mètres de route n'était pas des plus crédible. «Brrr ! » fit Newt comme pour confirmer mes pensées.

\- Regarde ça, c'est dingue ! Dis-je.  
\- T'es sûr ? C'est carrément flippant, allez on s'en va...

Je tournais sur moi même pour essayer de comprendre, j'allais revenir sur la maison enneigée mais la maison avait disparu, ainsi que toutes les autres après vérification, à la place se trouvait une tache blanche luisant dans le crépuscule. Une fillette d'environ dix ans qui se matérialisa mystérieusement face à nous, à l'endroit de la tâche lumineuse. Elle était d'une pâleur mortelle, et ses orbites étaient totalement vide et creuses, du sang coulait sur ses joues décharnées qui laissaient apparaître les os de son visage. Sa tête, qui semblait ne plus être maintenue correctement, tombait de côté sur son épaule gauche. Son teint était gris, cendreux, et ses mains, ensanglantées et décharnées, se tendaient désespérément vers nous à mesure qu'elle avançait. Ses jambes semblaient mues par des spasmes, par une énergie venue d'outre-tombe, son souffle se faisait entendre, erratique et enroué, comme les rouages mal graissés d'une mécanique implacable. Newt s'empara de ma main et me tira, m'incitant à m'enfuir en courant, mais je n'arrivais plus à me mouvoir, mes jambes n'étaient plus aptes à me déplacer et je me demandais même comment elles avaient la force de me soutenir encore. Les tractions sur mon bras s'arrêtèrent tandis que Newt, à mes côté, se figeait, en une statue reposée, le regard dans le vide, accroché aux orbes du monstre qui se mouvait en notre direction. La fillette s'approchait dangereusement de nous, tandis qu'un large sourire déformait de plus en plus son visage déjà marqué par la laideur, elle se jeta avec un rictus horrible sur moi. Son contact laissait sur mon corps des traces poisseuses et glacées, elle me serrait fort de ses mains, comme si elle voulait me briser les os. Ses dents éraflèrent ma peau en plusieurs endroits, et le cri qu'elle poussa alors me fit me réveiller en sursaut. Droit dans mon hamac, les cheveux plaqués sur la nuque, le souffle haletant, mes jambes douloureuses se rappelèrent à moi, ma peau était recouverte d'hématomes violets, presque noirs...

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une petite Review fait toujours plaisir...  
Le "scénario" est adapté d'un de mes cauchemars, pour celleux qui se le demanderaient...**

 **Hope too see you soon.**


End file.
